por siempre y para siempre
by katie paris york
Summary: bella sufre por los problemas con su madre y toma una decisión sin saber las consecuencias que llevara ni el amor que le esperara.
1. Chapter 1

_**Por siempre y Para siempre.**_

_Prologo_

_Me llamo isabella swan tengo 17 años de edad y vivo en Santiago, chile con mi madre René, mi hermana Jessica (la cual detesto) y el novio de René, Phil el cual se podía decir que me simpatizaba, mi mama era un poco sobreprotectora por lo cual siempre teníamos discusiones sobre si yo podía salir o no, siempre eran discusiones respecto a mis amigos y que según ella había cambiado y tenia una rebeldía repentina de la cual yo no opinaba lo mismo .mi padre Charlie trabajaba como contador yo siempre he pensado que el podría trabajar en Santiago y así poder tener mas oportunidades pero cada vez que le hablaba del tema se molestaba ya que esa era la ciudad de su niñez donde tenia su vida ya completa y no entendía la vida de la capital después de unos años entendí que melipilla era su hogar y no lo iba a alejar de ahí ._

_En Santiago tenias varias amigas estaba Elena quien era mi mejor amiga y con la cual yo podía contar cada vez que necesitaba alejarme lo más posible de mi hogar no me preocupaba si mi madre se enojaba ya que ella sabia donde estaba, prisilla mi otra mejor amiga no era tan cercana como Elena pero aun así le agradecía su apoyo aunque no siempre nos llevábamos bien,ignacia era una chica la cual recién estábamos descubriendo que éramos muy cercanas teníamos los mismos gustos y además nunca teníamos discusiones pero su novio Eric se empezó a convertir en un gran amigo también se podía decir que empezaban a estar en lo que se le puede llamar amigos reales ._

_Ese día yo no esperaba que sucediera eso mi hermana estaba durmiendo por suerte, yo por mi parte me estaba arreglando para salir con Ignacia en eso mi madre se despierta todo paso tan rápido que ya hasta se me había olvidado que debía hacer ese día…. Pero lo que jamás me iba a imaginar era que una nueva vida venia y que iba a estar agradecida de lo sucedido._

—–


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: no la soporto!

Fue tan rápido no me lo esperaba esta situación me tenia totalmente devastada, aburrida y totalmente frustrada ya que no podía hacer nada lo único en lo que pensaba era "me quiero ir"

Mi madre estaba atrasada para irse al trabajo y quería que me fuera con ella así yo salía temprano para encontrarme con Ignacia yo estaba ya lista cuando ella se dio cuenta de la hora empezó a gritar –apúrate por tu culpa llegare tarde al trabajo, eres tan estúpida por que no te apuras!- ya estaba molesta ella me estaba gritando y echando la culpa a mi por que ella se esta demorando esto es increíble, derrepente siento unos pasos y era ella me empezó a gritar –BELLA TE DIJE QUE TE APURARAS –en eso siento un puñetazo en mi espalda, me empezó a gritar y a decir que iba perder su trabajo por mi culpa me seguía pegando puñetazos en la espalda y gritando me en eso le grite –déjame que estas asiendo ESTUPIDA!-en ese momento tomo sus cosas y se fue al trabajo yo llorando y desesperada sin meter mucho ruido para que mi hermana no se despertara llame a mi padre.

-alo bella, que pasa hija-

-papa, ola necesito irme de aquí por favor dime que me puedo ir a tu casa por favor es que ya no la soporto ¡! –se lo rogué ya que no lo llamaba muy a menudo y menos para estas cosas escuche su vos nerviosa

-bella, tan malo fue, solo quiero que pares de llorar y me cuentes todo por favor-

-esta bien-empecé a contarle todo y a medida que avanzaba con la historia el se daba cuenta de que ya no me quería ir por un simple capricho de adolecente sino que esta vez era enserio….

Al otro día

-hija por favor no te vallas es que tu sabes que me pongo nerviosa aveses, no te vallas vas a dejar a todos tus amigos por algo tan simple y tu hermana también te necesita ella te quere mucho va a sufrir, hija no dejes votado tus estudios por una estupides quédate conmigo nisiqera te gusta melipilla es tan pequeño –

-mira René agradece que no me iré mas lejos, are nuevos amigos y ay colegios haya, además me terminara gustando melipilla solo déjame en paz y si te preocupa mi hermana te voy a decir que ella no va a sufrir además no le va a importar asique no tienes mas escusas ,adios-Salí de ahí con mis maletas dejando todos mis problemas atrás, a Santiago atrás y sobre todo a mi odiosa madre.


	3. Chapter 3

**capitulo 2: comenzando una nueva vida**

Llegue a melipilla mi padre estaba esperándome en su casa me dijo que si yo quería me pasara a la casa de Jacob mi mejor amigo y la única persona que yo conocía allá .llame a Jacob esperando que no estuviera ocupado ya que el era mi único apoyo.  
-alo bella –  
-hola Jacob puedo ir a tu casa no te preocupes ando en auto y me puedo ir temprano si estas ocupado yo solo…-en ese momento fui interrumpida por mi eufórico amigo.  
-BELLA QUE ACASO ESTAS LOCA, por supuesto que puedes venir y no te preocupes puedes irte a la hora que quieras tu sabes que a mi padre le encanta que vengas, apresúrate te estaré esperando nos vemos.-  
-ok voy para allá –en ese momento se escucho una voz a lo lejos, provenía de algún lugar donde estaba Jacob –Jacob apresúrate que no tengo todo el día después hablas con tu novia –ok yo era su mejor amiga pero NOVIA no tenia cabeza para eso por suerte se escucharon carcajadas al otro lado del teléfono, por suerte fue una broma porque no quería que Jacob se pasara pelis menos ahora que era mi único apoyo.  
Entre a su casa pero no había nadie asique pensé que podía estar en su garaje, me encamine asía allá y en eso alguien me llama.  
-bella estamos acá ven corre –me di vuelta y ahí estaba mi mejor amigo era de una tez oscura y unos ojos de color moro y al parecer había hecho ejercicio ya que estaba sin polera y se veía todo su abdomen bien … formado pero atrás de el había un chico que capto mi atención era blanco como la nieve, su cabello era de un tono cobrizo y estaba despeinado, sus ojos eran verdes y tenia una sonrisa que a cualquiera la hubiera dejado sin aliento .quien será el acaso un turista nunca lo había visto y eso que yo pasaba mucho en la reserva bueno me enfoque y camine asía ellos .  
-Jacob que te paso, has crecido bastante y que te paso no estabas contento con tu cuerpo y porque te cortaste el cabello? a mi me encantaba tu pelo largo pero parece que a la chica que te gusta no jajajaja-  
-bella que graciosa no hay ninguna chica además ase cuanto que no vienes ase como un año tenia que crecer alguna vez ajajjajja , pero tu no has cambiado sigues siendo la misma chica blanca como una porcelana parece que chile no tiene suficiente rayos de sol para ti nunca te bronceas?  
-jajaja que gracioso además eres un mal educado nisiqera nos presentas, es de mala educación dejar a la gente de lado-  
-claro que mal educado soy yo bella te presento a Edward mi mejor amigo, edward mi mejor amiga –  
-un placer Edward cullen –  
-soy bella swan –cuando estreche su mano fue algo repentino nose que me paso pero ese chico es una persona muy intrigante y su sonrisa lo sobrepaso todo me dejo totalmente boba pero que diablos recién conocía a ese chico y ya me había encantado que vulnerable soy ante un chico lindo aunque era mas que un chico lindo era alguien demasiado interesante.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3:la novia

De repente siento un ruido detrás del árbol (cosa que distrajo a Edward eso me molesto ya que quito su mano de la mía ¬¬) y sale una chica de cabello rojo muy ondulado, era muy blanca y tenia los ojos verdes era muy hermosa con una sonrisa radiante.  
-Edward te estaba esperando, a tu debes ser isabella cierto?-  
-dime bella un gusto y tu eres?-  
-victoria y la novia de Edward-en ese momento lo besa (fue el fin para mi)pero para mi felicidad Edward se la quito de encima (esa chica me estaba irritando ¬¬)  
-bueno chicos porque no vamos a ver una peli les perece que tal si mi amiga la escoge- dijo Jacob era tan agradable siempre me salvaba de momentos incómodos  
-ok que tal una de terror –en eso Jacob rompe en risa  
-segura, no te dará miedo?-  
-no a mi no me da miedo contal que no sea una de un jinete sin cabeza o pero claro si fuiste tu el que salió corriendo de la sala de cine jajajjaja-  
-jajá que graciosa bella tenía 10 años y los efectos eran buenos ¬¬- todos reímos y nos subimos al auto de Edward ya que Jacob solo decía que llegaríamos mañana al cine si nos íbamos en mi auto, yo me fui atrás con Jacob mientras Edward conducía y su novia se fue adelante con el todo el camino iban diciéndose cosas como "te amo "y "eres tan hermoso" mientras que Jacob hacia muecas como que iva a vomitar yo moría de la risa aunque por dentro echaba humos, esa chica me provocaba, era tan irritante ¡!.  
-ya bella escoge rec 2 o actividad paranormal una que no sea como el jinete sin cabeza quiero que Jacob disfrute la película jajaaja- Edward era muy gracioso, claro pero tenia novia ¬¬  
-jajá Edward estas gracioso mira yo soy un buen amigo asique no diré ninguna anécdota pero si me sigues molestando…-  
-esta bien no te enojes es solo una broma jaajaja-  
-Ok puedo escoger la peli, vamos a ver rec 2 esta bien Jacob, no te dará miedo cierto?-todos se rieron en ese momento, menos Jacob aunque yo sabia que en el fondo a Jacob ya ni le molestaban las pelis de terror  
-paren ya ¡! Vamos –Jacob se había enojado entonces yo fui y lo abrase para que me disculpara y entramos a la sala puede que sea paranoica pero vi como Edward se molestaba por el abraso, ay bella ya basta el tiene novia no se va a interesar por ti.  
Estábamos dentro de la sala viendo la peli y pasa una escena donde salía bastante sangre en ese momento la gente o mayoría mujeres se asustaban yo no, estaba muerta de la risa con los comentarios de Jacob "que efecto tan malo "o "apuesto que los actores lo único que pensaban en ese momento es como fui tan estúpido para meterme a actuar en esta peli" pero claro victoria la novia de Edward decía –ay Edward me da mucho miedo no quiero seguir viéndola – y claro Edward le respondía –tranquila amor ya va terminar –y la abrasaba ella me miraba y se reía, argggg me caía tan mal ¬¬ .salimos del cine y Edward dijo –bueno parece que todos sobrevivieron que tal si vamos a comer algo les parece? – en ese momento suena mi celu.  
-me esperan contestare mi celu ustedes vayan por mientras –  
-ustedes vayan yo me quedare con ella para que no se pierda ajjaja-eso me puso nerviosa porque Edward quería quedarse conmigo?


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: Los Personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, La Historia es mia pero ojala les guste! :)

Capitulo 4: me tenías preocupada!

-pero amor porque no dejas que Jacob la guie tu no tienes porque además ella se debe saber el camino-que irritante ¡! Otro comentario mas y no respondo de mis actos, en eso Edward le responde cosa que yo pensé que no haría –victoria, por favor, se amable y ve con Jacob enseguida voy- victoria le hiso caso, pero que poder de convencimiento tenia Edward.

-alo quien es?-

-como, que quien es ¿? Porque no me llamaste no sabias cuan preocupada nos tenias que pasa por tu cabeza que acaso estas loca! –en ese momento me di cuenta que era Elena se me había olvidado por completo avisarle que me había ido de Santiago en ese momento escuche otra voz del otro lado del celu

-no la regañes pero si dile que vamos inmediatamente para ya porque nos debe una explicación y dile que nos tenga un lugar para dormir porque tenemos mucho que conversar-y como si fuera poco venían para acá, esa era una obia idea de Ignacia

-ok ya entendí vengan pero váyanse directamente a la reserva a ya las espero y tranquilas estoy bien nos vemos después las kero-en ese momento corte, me doy vuelta y atrás mío estaba Edward.

-disculpa a victoria es un poco celosa pero ya se le va a pasar… he esta todo bien ?paso algo?

-no paso nada solo unas amigas que estaban asustadas porque no les avise que vine a melipilla y decidieron venir para acá son un poco protectoras jajaja-

-aaa y porque te viniste para acá en vez de estar en la capital pensé que a todo el mundo le gustaba la capital-porque le interesaba mi vida eso era raro además que el me ponía nerviosa me costaba concentrarme cerca de el, no se que me pasaba primera vez que me pasaba algo así con un chico, ni con un novio me había pasado algo así era fuera de lo común en mi, bella concéntrate tienes que responder.

-heee tuve un problema con mi madre y no me sentía cómoda con ella y su novio asique decidí venir a pasar un tiempo con mi padre-

-mmm… porque te caía mal su novio –

-no, no es eso, es solo que…-

-disculpa si te moleste alo mejor no querías hablar de ello conmigo y lo querías hablar con Jacob-vi en sus ojos que le molestaba que yo no quisiera hablar con el, asique busque una solución rápida.

-no, me molesta hablarlo con cualquier persona es que todavía no estoy lista para hablar de eso-llegamos a la mesa donde estaba jake y victoria que me fulminaba con la mirada nos sentamos y comimos pizza conversamos de todo pedimos unas cervezas y después nos fuimos a la reserva en ese momento me acorde que Elena e Ignacia nos esperaban allá.

-jake me acompañas, porque Elena e Ignacia nos están esperando me llamaron y estaba muy enojadas – jake las conocía porque en varias ocasiones ellas me habían acompañado a la reserva y pasábamos bastante rato conversando en esas ocasiones Elena y jake habían echo un lazo bastante fuerte y cada vez que veníamos con mis amigas Elena pedía que viniéramos a la reserva a ver a jake.

-ISABELLA SWAN DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO! … jake no te vi tanto tiempo como has estado ¿?-era de esperarse que Elena me retara pero cuando vio a jake cambio totalmente eso me causo bastante risa claro que como respuesta Elena se acordó de mi y de nuevo empezó a retarme.

-claro y tu no sabias como nos tenias preocupadas-y por supuesto detrás de Elena aparece Ignacia y se percata de Edward me mira y al instante descubre todo lo que yo sentía por el (como lo hacia ¿?)

-tranquila Elena vamos a tener tiempo de hablar pero yo creo que primero bella nos tiene que presentar a su nuevo amigo o no?-Ignacia no se había percatado de la presencia de victoria o que? Me doy vuelta y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que victoria no estaba y a esa chica que le había pasado? si no se despegaba de Edward donde estaba? eso era muy raro.

-ola me llamo Edward cullen y espero disculpen a mi novia que tuvo una urgencia y se debió retirar-clero eso explicaba porque se había ido lo cual me encantaba así ella me dejaba sola con Edward y así no me hacia enojar a cada segundo.

-que tal si pasamos a mi casa a conversar –propuso Jacob todos aceptamos y entramos a su casa conversamos por horas y yo me di cuenta de que era muy tarde así que decidí irme les a las chicas que nos teníamos que ir o si no mi padre se iba a molestar nos íbamos, nos estábamos despidiendo y me tocaba despedirme de Edward .

- adiós Edward fue un placer conocerte –

-bella que tal si nos juntamos para conocernos mejor, ya que te quedaras por mucho tiempo y a lo mejor iremos en la misma escuela así te ayudo con las materias te parece? – ME ESTABA INVITANDO A SALIR ¿? Esto era increíble no lo dude y acepte

-heeee…ok no me molestaría un poco de ayuda –estaba demasiado nerviosa

-ok que tal si paso por ti a la hora de almuerzo y vamos a estudiar algún sitio tranquilo-

-eeessta bien-estaba en shock no sabia ni que responder y que se supone que iba hablar con el estaba demasiado feliz, nerviosa y ansiosa sobre todo ansiosa…


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer:Los Presonajes Son de Stephenie Meyer ( Idola xD) La trama Si espero que les Guste!

Capitulo 5: El otro

Contado por victoria.

James me estaba llamando pero no quería contestarle ya que Edward me preguntaría quien era y nose si soy capas de seguirle mintiendo, pero tenia que irme y decirle a james que no quería seguir con el plan, que si quería dinero yo le iba a sacar un poco a Edward para que se fuera, tenia que decirle que no le amaba.

Aunque hoy todo se me complico llego una amiga de Jacob; bella, esa chica tiene algo porque hipnotizo de inmediato a MI Edward eso se lo tenia que dejar en claro asique fui y con mis manos tome la cara de Edward y le di un beso tan cargado con pasión que no le iba a caber duda a esa chica que Edward era mío, alo mejor estaba un poco paranoica pero en los ojos de bella se veía atracción y como es Edward con las chicas mejor lo cuido.

Pasamos una tarde bastante entretenida pero había algo en Edward que me hacia pensar que estaba distante estuve casi toda la tarde intentando que Edward me mimara como la novia que soy pero tenia que llegar la noche y yo me tenia que ir a ver a james asique le dije a Edward que tenia que volver temprano a donde mi padre y me fui a penas llegamos a la reserva.

Llegue a la casa de james que me estaba esperando en la entrada de la casa apenas llegue me abrazo con tanta efusividad como si no me hubiera visto en años y su bezo estuvo cargado de pasión entramos a la casa abrasados en ese momento le dije

-james, tengo que hablar contigo-se le vio la curiosidad y no el desinterés que tenia siempre cuando le quería hablar de algo.

-háblame de lo que quieras-

-es que… no estoy segura de lo que estamos haciendo-vi en sus ojos que no le gusto lo que le estaba diciendo ya que sus ojos azules se volvieron duros como le hubiera echado algo en cara.

-como se te ocurre dejar todos nuestros planes hasta aquí! Todo lo que hemos avanzado, vas a dejar todo votado?... o quieres quedarte tu con el dinero? es eso?-

-no! no…es solo que no quiero seguir con esto solo eso si quieres le puedo sacar un poco de dinero a Edward para que te vallas-

-respóndeme algo tu me amas?-no quería herirle ni tampoco quería contarle la verdad ya que sabia que de lo que james era capas si lo hacían enojar y no quería que le hiciera daño a nadie.

-no amor yo te amo mucho, no tiene nada que ver con eso es solo que no quiero hacerle daño a Edward el no nos ha hecho nada-

-Hablas como si estuvieras enamorada de el, no estas enamorada de el cierto?-

-no nada de eso james tu eres el amor de mi vida y nadie mas tu lo sabes cierto?-que me bien se me daba mentir ahora que estaba acostumbrada eso era una costumbre muy adquirida en presencia delante de Edward.

-entonces si me mas déjate de hablar tonteras y sigamos con nuestras tal como estaban –en ese momento me callo con un beso de los cuales me hacían perder la razón.

Me había despertado por el sonido de mi celular eran las cinco de la mañana, tenia 6 llamadas perdidas de Edward, mierda ahora que le iba a decir o peor aun para que me llamaba?

Capitulo 6: la ruptura

Contado por Edward

Ese día fue entretenido conocí a la amiga de Jacob; bella, es muy...simpática, nose, es como si provocara algo en mi que antes no había sentido, la tarde se me paso muy rápido, llegamos a la casa de jake y nos estaban esperando unas amigas de bella que conocían a jake, victoria se tuvo que ir antes porque tenia que llegar temprano a su casa ya que su padre es muy estricto. Pasamos el rato conversando hasta que bella decidió irse, todos se despedían y cuando ella se iba a despedir de mi le pregunte si quería salir conmigo con el mero propósito de estudiar ya que se acercaba la entrada a clases me causo mucha gracia que cuando se lo preguntara se pusiera nerviosa ya que se le vio realmente adorable el colorado de sus mejillas, me respondió que si eso realmente me puso contento después se despidió y se fue.

-que ases te juro que si sale lastimada no te lo perdonare-

-jake tranquilo solo quiero salir con ella para informarle como son las cosas en el colegio nada más, además yo tengo novia no es como las demás chicas además ella, ella, nose me pone hasta nervioso te vas a reír pero ella me hace sentir algo que...-

-por favor Edward tu encanto hacia las mujeres no va a funcionar con ella, ella es distinta y como tu mejor amigo y mejor amigo de ella te voy a advertir que no le hagas daño –

-jake, solo la invite a que estudiáramos para que este acorde a nosotros en el cole –

-esta bien pero no uses tu encanto de galán con ella además tu estas con victoria y no se merece que metas la pata de nuevo-

-ok ok estas seguro que es por eso no será que te atrae bella jajjaja es solo una broma, me tengo que ir porque o sino Esme se va a poner de nervios, nos vemos-

-ya ándate recuerda, cuidado-me aleje lentamente de la pequeña casa de mi mejor amigo.

-Edward cullen, tienes idea de que hora es pudiste haber llamado donde estabas?-

-Esme, no te preocupes estaba con Jacob, con victoria y...bella bueno me voy a costar porque estoy muy cansado –

-y quien es bella?

-alguien que no te importa duende-

-No le hables así a tu hermana pero cuéntanos ¿Quién es bella?-

-mamá es solo una amiga de jake que conocí y que invite a salir pero solo para estudiar ya que va a entrar al colegio este año

-así que mi hermano tiene novia nueva jajjaja-

-argg mejor me voy a dormir, chao y Emmet cállate la boca por favor-

-pues a mi no me sorprendería ya que con victoria pasan peleando me cae muy mal esa niña-

-Esme, por favor, déjense de hablar de mi vida personal adiós-yo se que a mi familia no le cae muy bien victoria pero es que ella es nose tengo una gran confusión en la cabeza alo mejor durmiendo se me aclara la mente.

4:00am

-alo-a quien se le ocurre llamar a esta hora que gente mas desubicada me carga que me despierten

-alo Edward esta ahí victoria es que no ha llegado y me tiene preocupado-que! Como que victoria no había llegado no que ella tenia que devolverse temprano, esto me huele mal

-hee si si ella esta acá pero esta durmiendo-

-ok solo dile que para la otra avise adiós-

Que mierda es esto la llamare ahora mismo, esto es demasiado raro ojala no sea lo que estoy pensando.

-alo, victoria a donde estas?-

-alo Edward amor que pasa porque me llamas estaba durmiendo-

-mmm...si yo igual hasta que tu papa me llama para decirme que no has llegado a tu casa y que esta preocupado me puedes decir donde mierda estas por favor?-

-haa hee yo... es que yo, estoy en, hee...-perfecto ahora nisiquera puede hablar

-amor con quien hablas vuelve a la cama-

WTF que mierda, ese es james? si es james por la...ahora el cuernudo soy yo-estas con james voy a buscarte ahora mismo espérame ahí agradece que le dije a tu padre que estas conmigo-.

-Edward eres tu? que haces levantado tan temprano, paso algo?-

-no papa, pero te juro que va a pasar algo luego-baje corriendo las escaleras poniéndome las zapatillas y abrochándome los pantalones

-haber Edward que paso no vayas a hacer algo estúpido-tome las llaves del volvo pero Carlisle me agarro del brazo para detenerme

-esta bien, mira lo que pasa es que el padre de victoria me llamo para saber si ella estaba conmigo ya que el estaba asustado porque victoria todavía no llegaba entonces yo le dije que si para que se dejara de preocupar, pero yo la llamo y adivina donde esta, en la casa de el ex esto me colmo la paciencia así que la voy a ir a buscar-

-ok anda pero has todo con criterio Edward me escuchaste-

-si papa no te preocupes no voy a hacer nada estúpido-Salí de la casa echo una furia, me subí al volvo y conduje a todo lo que daba el auto.

Llegue a la casa de james rápido ya que me sabia la dirección de memoria por todas la vez que victoria me había llamado llorando de la casa de el porque el había terminado con ella, claro que ahora el escenario de la situación es muy distinto.

Toque la bocina de el auto para que saliera, cuando salió james salió con ella y la beso fugazmente y le dijo –victoria, ojala que lo de hoy se repita-y le guiño el ojo me dieron ganas de bajarme de el auto y arrancarle la cabeza pero me dije a mi mismo que me calmara ya que no tenia que hacer nada estúpido. Toqué de nuevo la bocina y ella se subió al coche llorando.

-hola-

-hola-

Llegamos a mi casa y cuando entramos yo me di cuenta que mi mamá y mis hermanos estaban escuchando desde el piso de arriba pero no me importo ya que lo que tenia que hablar con ella era mucho más importante.

-antes de que digas algo te quiero decir, que yo te amo y el significa nada para mi y tu eres lo más importante-

-enserio y porque no lo pensaste antes de meterte con ese tipo, yo... nose que pensar de ti-

-perdóname fue algo que no se va a volver a repetir, te juro que no quería hacerte daño yo te amo y...-

-no llores por favor, pero yo pienso que las cosas llegaron hasta aquí, no voy a poder confiar más en ti asique lo siento mucho pero mejor vuelve con james porque yo no voy a poder estar contigo-

-pero respóndeme algunas cosas ¿tu me amas?-

-no, victoria, yo no te amo-

-me amaste alguna vez?-no sabia como responder pero yo sabia perfectamente la respuesta y era no, yo no la amaba y no la iba amar y nunca la había pronto me di cuenta que por eso yo me sentía tan raro cuando bella provoco algo en mi que no había sentido, no lo había sentido con victoria, porque yo no sentía nada por victoria.

-lo siento mucho pero, yo nunca te ame-

-ok y sientes algo por otra persona?-en ese momento se me vino a la mente la imagen de bella con sus cabellos castaños al viento, que a la luz del sol se le ven reflejos rojizos, y sus ojos color chocolate brillando por la diversión que ella estaba sintiendo, también recordé la sensación que ella me provocaba.

-si, lo siento mucho pero creo que tienes que irte-

-esta bien, pero ella no siente lo mismo que yo por ti y se que no serás feliz con ella y volverás conmigo-se fue de mi casa pegando un portazo y fue como si me quitara un peso de encima.

**Lo siento mucho! no voy a volver a demorarme tanto, e estado muy ocupada a lo mejor no es excusa pero estoy en un concurso y espero ganar asique si no actualiso disculpen pero jamas abandonare ninguno de mis fics! :3 espero que les guste voy a mandar el otro luego gracias por leer! No se olviden de dejar reviews! No les cuesta nada! Besos**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes Son de Stephenie Meyer (Idola!) La trama es mia Espero que les guste! c:

Capitulo 6: La ruptura

POV Edward

Ese día fue entretenido conocí a la amiga de Jacob; bella, es muy…simpática, nose, es como si provocara algo en mi que antes no había sentido, la tarde se me paso muy rápido, llegamos a la casa de jake y nos estaban esperando unas amigas de bella que lo conocian, victoria se tuvo que ir antes porque tenia que llegar temprano a su casa ya que su padre es muy estricto. Pasamos el rato conversando hasta que bella decidió irse, todos se despedían y cuando ella se iba a despedir de mi le pregunte si quería salir conmigo con el mero propósito de estudiar ya que se acercaba la entrada a clases me causo mucha gracia que cuando se lo preguntara se pusiera nerviosa ya que se le vio realmente adorable el colorado de sus mejillas, me respondió que si eso realmente me puso contento después se despidió y se fue.

-que haces? te juro que si sale lastimada no te lo perdonare-  
-jake tranquilo solo quiero salir con ella para informarle como son las cosas en el colegio nada más, además yo tengo novia además no es como las demas chicas ella, ella, nose me pone hasta nervioso te vas a reír pero ella me hace sentir algo que…-  
-por favor Edward tu encanto hacia las mujeres no va a funcionar con ella, ella es distinta y como tu mejor amigo y mejor amigo de ella te voy a advertir que no le hagas daño –  
-jake, solo la invite a que estudiáramos para que este acorde a nosotros en el cole –  
-esta bien pero no uses tu encanto de galán con ella además tu estas con victoria y no se merece que metas la pata de nuevo-  
-ok ok estas seguro que es por eso no será que te atrae bella jajjaja es solo una broma, me tengo que ir porque o sino Esme se va a poner de nervios, nos vemos-  
-ya ándate recuerda, cuidado-me aleje lentamente de la pequeña casa de mi mejor amigo.

-Edward cullen, tienes idea de que hora es pudiste haber llamado donde estabas?-  
-Esme, no te preocupes estaba con Jacob, con victoria y…bella bueno me voy a costar porque estoy muy cansado –  
-y quien es bella?  
-alguien que no te importa duende-  
-No le hables así a tu hermana pero cuéntanos ¿Quién es bella?-  
-mamá es solo una amiga de jake que conocí y que invite a salir pero solo para estudiar ya que va a entrar al colegio este año  
-así que mi hermano tiene novia nueva jajjaja-  
-argg mejor me voy a dormir, chao y Emmet cállate la boca por favor-  
-pues a mi no me sorprendería ya que con victoria pasan peleando me cae muy mal esa niña-  
-Esme, por favor, déjense de hablar de mi vida personal adiós-yo se que a mi familia no le cae muy bien victoria pero es que ella es nose tengo una gran confusión en la cabeza alo mejor durmiendo se me aclara la mente.

4:00am  
-alo-a quien se le ocurre llamar a esta hora que gente mas desubicada me carga que me despierten  
-alo Edward esta ahí victoria es que no ha llegado y me tiene preocupado-que! Como que victoria no había llegado no que ella tenia que devolverse temprano, esto me huele mal  
-hee si si ella esta acá pero esta durmiendo-  
-ok solo dile que para la otra avise adiós-  
Que mierda es esto? la llamare ahora mismo, esto es demasiado raro ojala no sea lo que estoy pensando.  
-alo, victoria a donde estas?-  
-alo Edward amor que pasa porque me llamas estaba durmiendo-  
-mmm…si yo igual hasta que tu papa me llama para decirme que no has llegado a tu casa y que esta preocupado me puedes decir donde mierda estas por favor?-  
-haa hee yo… es que yo, estoy en, hee…-perfecto ahora nisiquera puede hablar  
-amor con quien hablas vuelve a la cama-WTF que mierda, ese es james? si es james por la…ahora el cuernudo soy yo -estas con james voy a buscarte ahora mismo espérame ahí agradece que le dije a tu padre que estas corte y hazote la puerta de mi cuarto mientras corria vistiendome.  
-Edward eres tu? que haces levantado tan temprano, paso algo?-  
-no papa, pero te juro que va a pasar algo luego-baje corriendo las escaleras poniéndome las zapatillas y abrochándome los pantalones  
-haber Edward que paso no vayas a hacer algo estúpido-tome las llaves del volvo pero Carlisle me agarro del brazo para detenerme  
-esta bien, mira lo que pasa es que el padre de victoria me llamo para saber si ella estaba conmigo ya que el estaba asustado porque victoria todavía no llegaba entonces yo le dije que si para que se dejara de preocupar, pero yo la llamo y adivina donde esta, en la casa de el ex esto me colmo la paciencia así que la voy a ir a buscar-  
-ok anda pero has todo con criterio Edward me escuchaste-  
-si papa no te preocupes no voy a hacer nada estúpido-Salí de la casa echo una furia, me subí al volvo y conduje a todo lo que daba el auto.  
Llegue a la casa de james rápido ya que me sabia la dirección de memoria por todas la vez que victoria me había llamado llorando de la casa de el porque el había terminado con ella, claro que ahora el escenario de la situación es muy distinto.  
Toque la bocina de el auto para que saliera, cuando salió james salió con ella y la beso fugazmente y le dijo –victoria, ojala que lo de hoy se repita-y le guiño el ojo me dieron ganas de bajarme de el auto y arrancarle la cabeza pero me dije a mi mismo que me calmara ya que no tenia que hacer nada estúpido. Toqué de nuevo la bocina y ella se subió al coche llorando.  
-hola-  
-hola-  
Llegamos a mi casa y cuando entramos yo me di cuenta que mi mamá y mis hermanos estaban escuchando desde el piso de arriba pero no me importo ya que lo que tenia que hablar con ella era mucho más importante.  
-antes de que digas algo te quiero decir, que yo te amo y el significa nada para mi y tu eres lo más importante-  
-enserio y porque no lo pensaste antes de meterte con ese tipo, yo… nose que pensar de ti-  
-perdóname fue algo que no se va a volver a repetir, te juro que no quería hacerte daño yo te amo y…-  
-no llores por favor, pero yo pienso que las cosas llegaron hasta aquí, no voy a poder confiar más en ti asique lo siento mucho, mejor vuelve con james porque yo no voy a poder estar contigo-  
-pero respóndeme algunas cosas ¿tu me amas?-  
-no, victoria, yo no te amo-  
-me amaste alguna vez?-no sabia como responder pero yo sabia perfectamente la respuesta y era no, yo no la amaba y no la iba amar y nunca la había pronto me di cuenta que por eso yo me sentía tan raro cuando bella provoco algo en mi que no había sentido, no lo había sentido con victoria, porque yo no sentía nada por victoria.  
-lo siento mucho pero, yo nunca te ame-  
-ok y sientes algo por otra persona?-en ese momento se me vino a la mente la imagen de bella con sus cabellos castaños con reflejos rojizos al luz del sol, y sus ojos color chocolate brillando de diversión, también recordé la sensación que ella me provocaba.  
-si, lo siento mucho pero creo que tienes que irte-  
-esta bien, pero ella no siente lo mismo que yo por ti y se que no serás feliz con ella y volverás conmigo-se fue de mi casa pegando un portazo y fue como si me quitara un peso de encima.

Lo siento mucho no voy a volver a demorarme tanto! siempre digo lo mismo :/ por favor no dejen de leer mis historias se que me demoro pero intento escribir lo mejor que puedo para ustedes la kiero bye :3 


	8. Avisooo!

Chicos les tengo una mala noticia :c ya saben que hace mas de un año que no publico la verdad es que e pasado por muchas cosas y no me había dado el tiempo… pero ahora voy a empezar a publicar de nuevo c: lo malo es que publicare en mi nueva pag en facebook y no acá… espero que puedan seguir leyendo mis historias las cuales e mejorado y editado :D pásense por www. facebook All You Can Reed (lo copian y le borran los espacios ya que no se pueden publicar enlaces c:)

las espero en la pag ya que son muy importantes para mi! ;) lamento que hayan esperado actualizaciones pero podran seguir leyendo en face c:

la quiero mucho! 3


End file.
